cncartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network (UK and Ireland)
Cartoon Network is a 24 hour channel and it stands short as CN. History The channel was aired at 5am until 9pm, twinned with the TNT movie channel (also known as TNT Classic Movies) from 9pm to 5am. Saturday afternoons aired the block "Superchunk" and showed from 1 to 3pm. Another feature was "The Longest Day", in which Cartoon Network ran for an extra four hours until 11:00pm on 21 June, every year beginning in 1994. This slot was dedicated to full-length cartoon movies. The first theme was the Checkerboard theme, which showed graphics from its US counterpart and lasted until 1999. In 1995, Cartoon Network began running for an extra two hours until 9pm, and on 16 December 1996, it became a 24-hour channel, as did TNT. However, a version of the channel called TNT and Cartoon Network continued to appear on some providers. Cartoon Network made a revamp in 1999 with the launch of the DJ theme. The DJ theme was slightly different and had shapes and tiles with lines and footage from a Hanna-Barbera show, an MGM cartoon, a Warner Bros. cartoon, a Cartoon Network original or a Cartoon Cartoon with the US counterpart's 1992 logo superimposed. This lasted until another revamp came in late-2001. During 1998-2002 Cartoon Network was part of ITV Digital's channel package. Airing 24 hours a day until the service collapsed. It is now available on digital terrestrial through a Top Up TV subscription. On 1 February 1999, the channel saw the introduction of a strand called "AKA Cartoon Network", which had a DJ theme and would run from 7pm to 9pm, the 'host' being an afroead cartoon character called Jackie Potato. It would feature selected cartoons from the Cartoon Network library (including Space Ghost Coast to Coast) and an original show called Cult Toons, which featured heavily re-edited Hanna-Barbera material. 27 May 2000, the channel Boomerang was launched by Cartoon Network in the UK and Ireland, and most "classic" cartoons were moved from Cartoon Network to the new channel, which initially broadcast from 6am–12am. Before long, however, it became 24 hours, and the remaining classic shows also moved to Boomerang. In September 2000, Toonami began broadcasting weekdays for two hours between 4pm–6pm, and 9pm–11pm, as well as weekends from 10am–12pm and 10pm–12am. Dragonball Z ''had already been airing on Cartoon Network since 1999, and had been attracting very good ratings, which may have contributed to the decision to launch Toonami in the UK. Its output consisted almost solely of Japanese anime such as the cult ''Dragonball Z, Tenchi Mayo ''and ''Gundam Wing. The only non-Japanese shows for quite some time were the American-produced The Real Advenures of Jonny Quest ''and ''Batman Beyond ''(''Batman of the Future ''in the UK). Around the same time, there was almost completely new programming on the channel, and so Boomerang began in a late night slot. In late-2001, the channel made another makeover and started the ''Boxes theme. Like the 1999-2001 DJ theme, the Boxes theme was slightly different and featured boxes featuring cartoon characters from a Hanna-Barbera cartoon, a Warner Bros. cartoon, an MGM Cartoon, or a Cartoon Cartoon going from one place to another. This lasted until 11 April 2005, when the City theme was introduced. In June 2002, Toonami disappeared from Cartoon Network UK, and in October, a new channel was created called CNX. It was hailed as a high-octane, "triple-A mix of Action, Adventure, and Anime." All American and Japanese animation shown on Toonami was broadcast on this 24 hour channel from 6am–12am, and during the night, there were hard hitting American dramas such as ''The Shield, ''adventure shows such as ''Spawn, ''martial arts films and extreme sports programmes. In 2003, there was a slot between 9pm and 10pm showing Cartoon Network produced comedy such as ''Space Ghost Coast to Coast. ''The extreme sports and films were moved to a small slot between 10pm and 2am. For the rest of the time, Toonami returned, on CNX, showing all of its previous output, plus a number of new shows. In September 2003, after 11 months on air, CNX was shut down, and Toonami became a 24-hour channel, in line with Cartoon Network and Boomerang. In mid 2003, Cartoon Network UK Started being broadcasted in malta replacing Cartoon Network EMEA. On 11 April 2005, ten months after the United States, the channel received a new logo. The idents also changed to the same ones used in the U.S., with a CGI layout of a town and various characters (usually related to the show that was coming up next, was on now, would be back after the break, and what would be on in 15 minutes) engaging in activities. These replaced the previous idents used since 2003, featuring characters from one TV show falling through something and coming out in another show. Actual show clips were used. Cartoon Network+ was a 1-hour timeshift channel for the channel. It was closed down on 6 March 2006 before Boomerang +1 launched on the same day.